Tankers
There are many different types of tankers on the Island of Sodor and other railways used to carry various kinds of liquids. They usually have had very little influence in stories. They are also referred to as wagons or trucks and were only depicted with faces in the fourth season episode, Toad Stands By. Tankers Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Tankers There are black, white, brown, silver, grey, and yellow tankers used to carry various liquids. In the Railway Series, there has been tankers painted green, red, black and orange and some have carried logos from companies such as BP and Shell. Trivia * The faces on the tankers were reused from the Slate Trucks. * A yellow tanker in a Railway Series illustration is the only time a tanker has been seen with a face in the Railway Series. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (only in Asia and Australia with a face) * Wind-up Trains (Asia only) * My First Thomas (Sugar Tanker) * Interactive Learning Railway (Soap Tanker) * Take-n-Play (Various versions) Gallery File:SuperRescueRS2.png|Henry and D199 with tankers in the Railway Series File:Thomas'Train11.png|A tanker in the first season File:EdwardandGordon30.png File:BreakVan25.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast55.png File:WoollyBear9.png File:NoJokeforJames50.png|White tankers in the third season File:AScarfforPercy74.png File:OneGoodTurn27.png File:OneGoodTurn70.png|Tankers in the third season File:ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure9.png File:AllatSea1.png|Percy pulling black tankers File:FourLittleEngines9.png File:ThomasAndStepney72.png File:ToadStandsBy50.png|A tanker with a face in the fourth season File:ToadStandsBy75.png File:ToadStandsBy43.png File:MindthatBike58.png|Thomas next to a tanker File:ThomasMeetsMarshallintheCanadianRockies5.png File:ThomasMeetsMarshallintheCanadianRockies36.png File:BRTankers.png|The tankers' basis DOWTGreyTanker.png|A Grey Tanker at a Day Out With Thomas Merchandise Gallery File:MilkTankerFace.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:MyFirstThomassugartanker.jpg|My First Thomas (Sugar Tanker) File:InteractiveLearningRailwaySoapTanker.jpg|Interactive Learning Railway (Soap Tanker) File:Take-n-PlayBubbleTanker.jpg|Take-n-Play (Bubble Tanker) File:Take-n-PlayPercy'sSweetSpecial.png|(Sweets Tanker) Fuel Tankers CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Fuel Tankers The fuel tankers are painted yellow with pictures of fire in red diamonds and "SODOR FUEL" in black on both sides. They are used to transport fuel. In the thirteenth season, the words "Sodor Fuel" have been replaced with an image of a red gas can on both sides. Trivia * Fuel has also been transported in black tankers, and yellow tankers without any labels. * The title "Sodor Fuel" is an in-joke. Apparently it was supposed to sound like "Sod off, you all". * One fuel tanker model used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (still available in various parts of Asia) * TrackMaster * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby (available as part of a triple pack with an oil and milk tanker) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Tomix * Märklin * My First Thomas * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan and Australia only) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (with Busy Bee James; discontinued) * Lionel Trains * Tomica Gallery File:PercyTakesThePlungeRS4.PNG|A yellow tanker with a face in the Railway Series File:NoJokeforJames49.png|A fuel tanker in the third season File:DieselDoesitAgain79.png File:NoJokeforJames35.png File:Heroes34.png File:BowledOut72.jpg File:FourLittleEngines39.png|A fuel tanker in the fourth season File:PutUponPercy90.png|A fuel tanker in the fifth season File:PutUponPercy13.png File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach8.png|A black fuel tanker leaking File:Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach10.png|Fuel tankers on fire File:JamesandtheRedBalloon26.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches36.png File:Percy'sBigMistake61.png File:BuzzyBees1.png File:MerryWinterWish15.png File:Whiff'sWish3.png File:FuelTankerNitrogenStudios.png|Fuel Tanker at Nitrogen Studios File:SodorFuelTankersERTLPromo.png|ERTL promotional artwork File:BRTankers.png|Fuel tankers' basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayTarandFuelTankers.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenMavisandFuelCar.png|Wooden Railway Mavis and Fuel Car File:HornbySodorFuelTanker.jpg|Hornby File:Hornby3wagonpackoilmilkandSodorfueltanker.jpg|Hornby 3 wagon pack with oil and milk tanker File:BachmannSodorfueltanker.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:Bachmannlargescalefueltanker.png|Bachmann Large Scale File:LionelSodorFuelTanker.png|Lionel File:TomixFuelTanker.jpg|Tomix File:TomixSodorFuelAndTruck.jpg|Tomix with a troublesome truck File:MyFirstThomasFuelTanker.jpg|My First Thomas File:TOMYPercyOriginal.jpg|TOMY Percy with Mail coach and Fuel Tanker File:RCTrackmasterJames.jpg|TrackMaster RC James with Fuel Tanker File:TrackMasterDieselWithFuelTanker.jpg|TrackMaster Diesel with Fuel Tanker File:TOMYPercyJapanese.jpg|Plarail Percy with Fuel Tanker and truck File:PlarailBellePrototype.jpg|Plarail Belle prototype with Tar and Fuel Tankers File:Wind-upfueltanker.jpg|Capsule Plarail File:Wind-upClearMetallicFuelTanker.jpg|Clear Metallic Capsule Plarail File:TomicaFuelTanker.jpg|Tomica File:BandaiTECTankers.jpg|Bandai TEC with Milk Tanker File:TomicanewDiesel10andtrucks.jpg|Tomica Diesel 10 with tar tanker, fuel tanker, and truck File:Tar and Fuel Tanker.jpg|Take Along with Tar Tanker Tar Tankers Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Tar Tankers Tar Tankers are painted black with "TAR" written on the sides in white. They are used for transportation of tar across the North Western Railway. James once crashed into some after losing control of his trucks. Trivia * Eight tar tanker models are on display at Drayton Manor. * In Toad Stands By, several tar tankers can be seen with narrow gauge truck faces. Merchandise * ERTL (with milk tanker; discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale; HO discontinued) * Hornby (discontinued) * De Agostini (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains * Tomica * Boss (with Diesel 10; discontinued) Gallery File:DirtyObjectsRS4.png|Tar tankers in the railway series File:DirtyObjects35.png|Tar tankers in the first season File:DirtyObjects42.png|The sideview of a tar tanker File:DirtyObjects53.png|The back of a tar tanker File:DirtyObjects52.png|The same scene from the Railway Series recreated File:DirtyObjects19.png File:TrustThomas56.png|Tar tankers in the third season File:Escape85.png File:Heroes34.png File:RustytotheRescue30.png|A tar tanker at the Vicarstown Goods Depot File:ToadStandsBy11.png|A tar tanker with a face File:HappyEverAfter24.png|A tar tanker at Brendam File:MakeSomeoneHappy30.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff18.png|Tar tankers in the tenth season File:Toby%27sAfternoonOff22.png|Toby shunting tar tankers File:Thomas'FrostyFriend2.png File:TarTankerDOWT.png|A tar tanker at a Days Out with Thomas event File:DayOutWithThomasTroublesomeTruckAndTarTanker.png File:TarTankerDraytonManor.JPG|Tar tankers at Drayton Manor File:ThomasandtheTrucks2.jpg File:TarandMilkWagonsERTLPromo.png|ERTL promotional artwork File:BRTankers.png|Tar Tankers' basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLTarandMilkWagons.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayTarandFuelTankers.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TOMYBoCo.JPG|TOMY BoCo with truck and tar tanker File:TOMYTrackMasterBoCo2007.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterStanleyAndTarTanker.jpg File:PlarailBellePrototype.jpg|Plarail Belle prototype with Tar and Fuel Tankers File:BachmannTarTanker.gif|Bachmann HO scale File:Bachmannlargescaletartanker.png|Bachmann large scale File:HornbyTarTanker.jpg|Hornby File:Wind-uptartanker.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upTarTanker.jpg File:TomicanewDiesel10andtrucks.jpg|Tomica Diesel 10 with tar tanker, fuel tanker, and truck File:DeAgostiniTartanker.jpg|De Agostini Oil Tankers CGI Series= |-|Model Series= Oil Tankers The oil tankers are painted black with "OIL" in white on the side. There are also a number of older, dirtier oil tankers that can be seen around Sodor. The utmost care must be taken with these in case of fire, as James once found out when his tankers caught fire. In the CGI Series, the tankers have also been used for carrying diesel fuel instead of oil. Also, the words "OIL" have been replaced with an image of an oil rig with oil coming out of it on a golden circle. Trivia * A model of an oil tanker is currently on display at Hara Model Railway Museum in Japan. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (red and light-up silver) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued; reintroduced 2013) * Bachmann (both versions) * Hornby (available as part of a triple pack with a fuel and milk tanker) * Lionel Trains * Tomica * TrackMaster * Mega Bloks Gallery File:ABadDayForHaroldTheHelicopter8.png|An oil tanker near Tidmouth Sheds File:PeaceAndQuiet1.png File:Halloween29.png|An oil tanker at the scrapyards File:PercyandtheMagicCarpet18.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks1.png|James pulling some oil tankers File:PercyAndTheOilPainting2.png|James pulling some oil tankers File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches13.png File:HideAndPeep2.png File:HideAndPeep71.png File:HenryGetsItWrong25.png File:HeroOfTheRails251.png File:SurpriseSurprise10.png File:BlueMountainMystery386.png File:DisappearingDiesels56.png File:SamsonatYourService24.png File:TheAdventureBegins89.png File:TheLittleEngineWhoRacedAhead18.png File:PhiliptotheRescue29.png File:PhiliptotheRescue30.png File:SavingTime4.png|Samson puling some oil tankers File:TheGreatRace76.png|A tanker with Gordon's face in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace163.png File:OilTankerHaraModelRailwayMuseum.jpg|An oil tanker at the Hara Model Railway Museum File:BRTankers.png|Oil tankers' basis Merchandise Gallery File:Take-n-PlayOilTanker.jpg|Take-n-Play File:HornbyOilTanker.jpg|Hornby File:Hornby3wagonpackoilmilkandSodorfueltanker.jpg|Hornby 3 wagon pack with milk and fuel tanker File:BachmannOilTanker.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannHOnewOilTanker.jpg|Re-designed Bachmann HO scale File:Bachmannlargescaleoiltanker.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale File:LionelOilTanker.png|Lionel File:TomicaPercywithoiltankerandbrakevan.jpg|Tomica File:TomicaOilTanker.jpg|Tomica File:MegaBloksDieselatSodorOil.jpg|Mega Bloks Milk Tankers CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Milk Tankers The Milk Tankers are painted white with "TIDMOUTH MILK" in blue on the sides. They are used to carry milk from local farms to the dairy at Elsbridge. Toby collects one from the dairy each morning on his way to Anopha with the quarrymen, and leaves it at Ffarquhar to be loaded. After being loaded, the van is coupled behind Clarabel and taken to the dairy on Thomas' first train. While Thomas was away having his front mended, a diesel railcar named Daisy was brought to do his work. Daisy, who was then a lazy sort, did mind, and refused to pull the van, and so much to their annoyance Toby and Percy had to make special trips to deliver the milk. However, now that Daisy has learnt sense, she sometimes takes the milk instead of Thomas. From Misty Island Rescue onwards, the words "TIDMOUTH MILK" have been replaced by a logo of a cow in a blue circle. Trivia * Three milk tankers are currently on display at Drayton Manor. * In the first and second seasons, due to budget limitations the milk tankers were painted half white and half black, the black side being used the tar tankers. * In the Railway Series, the Milk Tankers have six wheels, are painted yellow and do not have any writing. * They are lined on the inside with glass. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued; with a tar tanker) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (with Diesel) (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (discontinued) * Mini Die Cast Collection (discontinued) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby (available as part of a triple pack with a fuel and oil tanker) * Lionel Trains (discontinued) * Tomica (with Percy) * My First Thomas * De Agostini (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Japan only) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Boss (with Emily; discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) Gallery File:FoamingattheFunnelRS4.png|Wilbert pulling milk tankers File:PercywithMilkTankers.PNG|Percy pulling milk tankers File:EdwardandGordon26.png|Milk tankers in the first season File:TroublesomeTrucks(episode)2.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain10.png File:Daisy(episode)23.png|A milk tanker in the second season File:Percy'sPredicament4.png File:OneGoodTurn23.png|Milk tankers in the third season File:CrankyBugs2.png|Milk tankers at Brendam File:ThomasandtheRumours14.png File:ChickensToSchool61.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle74.png File:ThomasandtheGoldenEagle75.png File:DayandNight8.png File:EdwardTheHero60.png|Milk tankers in CGI File:SurpriseSurprise6.png File:BlueMountainMystery450.png File:RyanandDaisy13.png File:PoutyJames116.png File:Percy'sAccident4.png File:MilkTankersDraytonManor.jpg|Two milk tankers at Drayton Manor File:TidmouthMilkandRaspberrySyrupTankerDraytonManor.jpg File:MilkTankerinMagazines.jpg|The milk tanker as it appears in magazines File:TarandMilkWagonsERTLPromo.png|ERTL promotional artwork File:MilkTankerDOWT.png|A milk tanker at a Days Out with Thomas event File:BRTankers.png|Milk Tankers' basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLTarandMilkWagons.jpg|ERTL File:LearningCurveWoodenMilkTanker.jpg|Wooden Railway File:2014woodenmilktanker.jpg|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongMilkTanker.jpg|Take-Along File:MyFurstThomasTidmouthMilkTanker.jpg|My First Thomas File:MyFirstThomasTidmouthMilkTanker.jpg|My First Thomas with red lettering File:TomyDiesel.jpg|TOMY Diesel with Milk Tanker File:TrackMasterS.C.RuffeyandTrucks.PNG|TrackMaster File:HornbyMilkTanker.jpg|Hornby File:HornbyRedTidmouthMilkTanker.jpg|Hornby with red lettering File:Hornby3wagonpackoilmilkandSodorfueltanker.jpg|Hornby 3 wagon pack with oil and fuel tanker File:BachmannHOmilktanker.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:Bachmannlargescalemilktanker.png|Bachmann large scale File:LionelTidmouthMilkTankCar.jpg|Lionel File:TomicaPercyandTrucks.jpg|Tomica 2012 Percy with milk tanker, grey truck, and cattle truck File:DiAgostiniTidmouthMilk.PNG|De Agostini File:BandaiTECTankers.jpg|Bandai TEC File:Wind-upMilkTanker.jpg|Capsule Plarail Raspberry Syrup Tankers Model Series= Raspberry Syrup Tankers The Raspberry Syrup Tankers are painted dark red with raspberries pictured on the sides. A model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. One only appeared in the eighth season episode, Too Hot for Thomas and the magazine story, Cheers for Thomas. Trivia * Despite only appearing in Season 8, Bachmann depicts their Large Scale and HO Scale model of the tanker with a CGI-styled logo. Merchandise * Motor Road and Rail (Asia only) * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby (discontinued) Gallery File:TooHotForThomas4.png|Thomas pulling a raspberry syrup tanker File:TooHotforThomas77.png File:TidmouthMilkandRaspberrySyrupTankerDraytonManor.jpg|A raspberry syrup tanker at Drayton Manor File:BRTankers.png|Raspberry Syrup tankers' basis File:DOWTRedTanker.png|The Raspberry Syrup tanker at a Day Out with Thomas Merchandise Gallery File:MotorRoadAndRailRaspberrySyrupTanker.png|Plarail File:HornbyRaspberrySyrupTanker.jpg|Hornby File:ThomasHornbyIceCreamTrucksPack.jpg|Hornby with ice cream van and cream tanker File:RedesigndBachmannraspberrytanker.png|Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannlargescaleRaspberrySyrupTanker.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale Cream Tankers CGI Series= |-|Model Series= Cream Tankers The Cream Tankers are painted cream with milk churns pictured on the sides. It first appeared in the eighth season episode, Too Hot for Thomas. A model of the cream tanker is currently on display at Drayton Manor. Merchandise * Bachmann (HO and large scale) * Hornby (discontinued) * Wind-up Trains (Asia only) * Take Along (discontinued) Gallery File:TooHotForThomas13.png|A cream tanker in the eighth season File:TooHotForThomas15.png File:TooHotForThomas33.png File:TooHotForThomas44.png File:TooHotForThomas54.png File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty1.png|Cream tankers in CGI File:MerryWinterWish15.png File:EdwardTheHero60.png File:HarveyDraytonManor.jpg|A cream tanker at Drayton Manor File:StepneyModel5.jpeg File:BRTankers.png|Cream tankers' basis Merchandise Gallery File:HornbyCreamTanker.jpg|Hornby File:ThomasHornbyIceCreamTrucksPack.jpg|Hornby with raspberry tanker and ice cream van File:Bachmanncreamtanker.jpg|Bachmann HO scale File:RedesigndBachmanncreamtanker.png|Redesigned Bachmann HO scale File:BachmannLargeScaleCreamTanker.jpg|Bachmann Large Scale File:Take-AlongThomasandIceCreamSundaeCars.jpg|Take Along Water Tankers CGI Series= Water Tankers The Water Tankers carry water and are painted sky blue. They first appeared in the nineteenth season episode, Toad and the Whale. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal, Day Out with Thomas 2008 Exclusive and search and rescue centre versions; normal version discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail * Interactive Learning Railway Gallery File:ToadandtheWhale43.png File:ToadandtheWhale76.png File:BRTankers.png|Water tankers' basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayWaterTanker.JPG|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayDOWTWaterTanker2008.jpg|Wooden Railway 2008 Day Out With Thomas Water Tanker File:TrackMasterWaterTanker.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterSodorSearchandRescuecars.jpg|TrackMaster Sodor Search and Rescue cars File:TrackMasterPercyandtheSearchCars.png|TrackMaster Dirty Percy and the Search Cars File:TrackMasterDieselHelpsOut.jpg|TrackMaster Diesel Helps Out File:TrackMasterGlowintheDarkSalty'sSodorZooNightExhibit.jpg|Salty's Sodor Zoo Night Exhibit File:TrackmasterSearchandRescueThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Search and Rescue Thomas File:TrackmasterSearchandRescueDiesel.jpg|TrackMaster Search and Rescue Diesel File:TrackmasterRealSteamThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Real Steam Thomas File:TrackmasterRealSteamPercy.jpg|TrackMaster Real Steam Percy File:TOMYBelle.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:InteractiveLearningRailwayWaterTanker.jpg|Interactive Railway Jam Tankers Model Series= Jam Tankers Jam Tankers, known as Jelly Wagons in the US, are tankers which carry jam. They are painted silver and grey. In the ninth season episode, Respect for Gordon, Gordon collided into them and jam went flying everywhere. Gallery File:RespectforGordon43.png|Gordon and the damaged tankers File:RespectforGordon46.png File:RespectforGordon48.png|Percy with the Jam Tankers File:RespectforGordon53.png|Thomas with the Jam Tankers File:BRTankers.png|Jam tankers' basis Toffee Tankers Model Series= Toffee Tankers Toffee Tankers (known as Taffy Wagons in North America) are painted orange. One appeared in the tenth season episode "Sticky Toffee Thomas". Thomas offered to deliver the toffee tanker to best costume party for Toby, after he crashed into him, damaging Toby's axle. Gallery File:StickyToffeeThomas41.png File:StickyToffeeThomas43.png File:StickyToffeeThomas44.png File:StickyToffeeThomas60.png File:StickyToffeeThomas69.png File:StickyToffeeThomas72.png File:StickyToffeeThomas84.png File:BRTankers.png|Toffee tankers' basis Diesel Tankers Magazines= Diesel Tankers Diesel tankers carry diesel fuel. They are painted black with a red triangle on the sides. They first appeared in the magazine story, Magpie Mavis. In the eighteenth season, diesel fuel is transported by oil tankers. Merchandise * Take Along (discontinued) * TrackMaster Gallery File:MagpieMavis4.jpg|Mavis pulling a diesel tanker Merchandise Gallery File:Take-n-PlayOilTanker.jpg|Take Along File:TrackMasterDieselworksTrucks.jpg|TrackMaster See Also * Category:Images of Tankers Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:Other railways Category:The Mainland